Sunshine Kingdom To Mushroom Kingdom
by Royal Star Bell
Summary: Pink Gold Peach Toadstool and Magenta Velvet from Sunshine Kingdom moved to Mushroom Kingdom. When they get there, things don't always go as planned. Of course there will be something or someone that'll make it go upside-down. Will they try to fix it? Or will they make it go worse? My first fanfic. OCs are still needed but will shut down in Ch 20. The Twelfth chapter is finally up!
1. The Midnight Bus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or any of the contents. I only own my OC, Magenta Velvet.**

* * *

><p>Pink Gold Peach's POV<p>

"YO PINKY! WAKE UP!" My friend, Magenta screamed right into my ear. "Awwwwww why? Give me 5 more minutes. No, an hour." I said, and besides, it's only 3:30 in the morning and I needed sleep. "Don't you remember? Our flight to Mushroom Kingdom is today in about 3 and a half hours." Magenta said. "Fine Maggie. I'll go prepare myself and give me some time to sleep in the plane. Okay?" I blurted. "Okay, but you need to hurry up. The bus will be here in 25 minutes." Maggie said.

I got out of my bed, and I noticed that Maggie was already dressed. She was wearing a yellow jacket with a striped shirt underneath it. She was also wearing purple shorts. But, I noticed she was wearing mismatched earrings.

"Maggie, your earrings don't match." I said. She looked into the mirror and said, "What the? I thought I wearing the correct ones." Her earrings were gold and little sapphires are sticked to it. "I'm gonna go fix it while YOU need to get dressed." she said.

I started to put on a pink top and some jeans. Then, I put a blue jacket on my waist. Besides, the plane will get cold. I pulled my hair onto a ponytail and put my crown on it. When Maggie saw me, she asked, "Why do you need to put on that crown?" "Because I want to." I replied.

We slipped on to our sneakers and head out to the door. "Bye apartment. I hope you have a good life." Maggie said. "What are you talking about? The apartment doesn't have a life." I said. Maggie blew out a raspberry and said "Whatever with a capital W."

"So, what airline are we taking? That'll be the bus that we're waiting for." I asked. "I chose Galaxy Airlines. You know the one with a star in it." she replied.

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Jeez, you're so weird sometimes." I said.

"Look the bus is here. Go get the luggage." Maggie said pointing at the door.

"Fine. And you're lazy too." I said rushing to the apartment to get the luggages. I grabbed my rose-colored luggage and Magenta's purple luggage and head out for the door.

I took a glance at our apartment. Too bad we won't be able to see it again, even if it's so dark. As I exited the apartment I realized that Magenta was no longer standing in this spot. She might have gone in the bus.

"Excuse me miss, but are you going to board the bus?" A koopa similar to Magenta asked.

"Oops. Sorry sir." I said as I entered the bus and tried to bring the luggages in.

As I continued to make my way into the isle way, an arm pulled me to sit next to them, "Maggie! What was wrong with you?!" I said. "I was sitting right here you idiot. You passed me." she said.

The bus started moving and are luggages were falling backwards in the isle. Maggie and I managed to place them in front of us.

"Why didn't you wait for me out there? " I asked.

"Because I'm tired of standing and you took way to long." she replied.

I looked at my pink watch. It read 4:00. I have a feeling this day is gonna take forever once we get there.

After about what seemed like an hour, the bus stopped. I watched as everyone packed up their things. "Pinky, what are you doing? We need to get packed and scooter outta here." Maggie said.

We were like the last ones to get out of the bus. The driver turned to us and said, "Next time, you two need to hustle up." Then the doors closed and he drove off.

"Maggie you have the tickets? I asked. "Yeah here's yours. We don't need another spot for the luggage so we'll pass that. " Maggie said as she pointed to the moving conveyor belt which leads to the trucks that takes them to the aircraft. "Let's go present our passports. " I said as I inserted my ticket in my passport. Then we went on ahead to the guard.

As soon as we presented them, we went straight for the security check. "Miss you need to take of the shoes and the jewelry and please place your mini-luggages in the containers." the lady in front of us said. We did as we were told and we took off our jackets as well so they would check them too. "Dang, I hate being on an airport." I whispered to Maggie. "Yeah same here."

As we rushed off to the seats in the assigned gate we quickly took the seats that were left and checked the time.

"Hey Pinky what time is it? My watch isn't working anymore."

"30 minutes to 6:00 which is our flight. Why?"

"Because I felt like we took forever to get all of this done." Maggie said.

* * *

><p><strong>I think it's short but I'll try to make it longer in the next chapters. Also, OCs ARE NEEDED! Here's an example for a submission. You need to PM me or leave it as a review.<strong>

_Name: Magenta (Maggie) Joyce Velvet _

_Age: 16 1/2_

_Race: Koopa_

_Appearance: Long, magenta hair and eyes. She mainly wears a yellow jacket with a purple/pink striped shirt underneath it. She wears purple shorts and she can always forget to match her earrings._

_Other stuff: She can be mean or nosy in one way (Like the part when she says "Whatever with a capital W.") But in other ways, she can be nice. She is not against Mario, nor Bowser. She is basically in the middle, like her best friends: Shy Guy and Pink Gold Peach._


	2. Mushroom Kingdom, Here We Come!

**Royal: It's my birthday today. Really appreciated it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Maggie Velvet. I don't own Mario or any of its contents.**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

As of right now, Pink Gold Peach Toadstool and Magenta Joyce Velvet are now boarded on the plane.

"Wait. Why first class? Why not business class?" Pink Gold Peach asked putting on her blue jacket. In about five minutes, they'll be up in the sky at no time. "Because, it's just our first time riding a plane ourselves. What, do you think I have a job yet?" Magenta said as she put on her seatbelt.

"Hey Pinky, don't take out your phone yet." she said as she stopped Pink Gold Peach from texting to her best friend, Metal Mario. "Wait, why?" she asked. "Why? You've never been on a plane before, huh? Because the plane would lose electricity and we'll crash then die or survive." Magenta explained. With this, Pink Gold Peach gave a long gasp. "We're gonna crash?! Nooo! I don't wanna die!" Pink Gold Peach yelled as Magenta looked at all the faces that were looking on them.

"Hey look. You're embarrassing yourself. Everyone's looking at us." Magenta said. When she looked at all the faces, they quickly turned back on whatever they were doing. "And look we don't know yet if we're gonna crash or not." she finished.

Just then, the captain rang in through the speakers. "Hello everyone! Welcome aboard to the Galaxy Air Aircraft. This is your captain Toadiko speaking." "Hey that name sounds familiar." Magenta says but she received shushing for an answer. "As you can see we are here on Sunshine Airport of Sunshine Kingdom for a take-off to the 5 hour flight to Mushroom Kingdom so may I have everybody turn off your gadgets and electronics and please buckle your seatbelts. Our flight attendant Koopa Troopa will show you our safety steps." the captain explained. "Now why is everybody here so familiar?" Magenta whispered.

After all that hustle and tustle, the plane finally took off, leaving the aircraft traffic being late for their flight.

* * *

><p>Once they were on the air, Pink Gold Peach gave a long, heavy, sigh. "Why do we need to go to Mushroom Kingdom anyway?" she whined. "Princess Peach Toadstool just hired me to be a servant. Dunno why though." Maggie explained. "Then why do I have to go with you?" Pink Gold Peach whined again. "Because I can't go alone whiner." Maggie explained. <em><br>_

"Oh."

"Yay, you stopped whining."

"Yes! Now I can text my boyfriend." Pink Gold Peach said.

"Your WHAT?!" Magenta asked anxiously.

"Oh sorry old woman, I meant my _ best friend."_

"You…"

Once again, the pilot rang through the speakers. "Once again this is your Captain Toadiko squeaking er... speaking," Then there was a squeak. Wow maybe the captain WAS squeaking. "We'll be around Mushroom Kingdom in about 11:00 a.m., so stay back and enjoy the flight." Captain Toadiko finished.

"Why do pilots call themselves Captain, anyway? It doesn't make sense. They could be the captain of the boat, or the ship. Or maybe they've been mistaken and they called themselves the PILOT of the—" _  
><em>

Then Magenta interrupted her and placed her hand on Pink Gold Peach's mouth. "Stop talking and just continue texting your boyfriend or whoever that is." Magenta said. Then Magenta continued playing her 3DS.

"Hey what game are you playing?" Pink Gold Peach asked.

"It's none of your business."

"C'mon just pretty please tell me with a cherry on top?"

"No!"

"Fine. Whatever then. Sheesh."

Pink Gold Peach managed to take a peek at Magenta's 3DS. 'Hmm. It looks kinda boring. Aha! Maybe it's the internet browser.' she thought. "Hey! What are you looking at?!" Maggie exclaimed. "N-Nothing." "Don't 'N-Nothing' me! I'm your friend! Best friend rather."

* * *

><p>The next hour of the flight was really boring until they both got an orange juice and some pretzels. "Pinky, this is really boring. How much time left do we have before we arrive at Mushroom Kingdom?" Maggie asked. "3 more hours. I'm sure we can get over that." Pink Gold Peach answered. "Ugh. Great. Just great." Maggie complained.<p>

After about 5 more minutes of texting, Pink Gold Peach finally started to take a nap, leaving Magenta all cramped up. 'Well, at least she doesn't have bother me anymore.' she thought. Then she finally got another game and started to play it.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal: So how'd you think about the Chapter 2 guys? Too short? Too long? Too skinny? Too fat? Who am I <strong>**kidding... Anyway please leave a review and I'll gladly appreciate it and well... happy birthday me. Oh and also OCS NEEDED!**


	3. Don't Talk To Strangers

**Chapter 3 is up! OCS ARE STILL NEEDED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario. I only own Magenta Velvet. The OCS belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Magenta's POV<p>

"Ugh this game is so boring." I complained as just continued playing this game called Nintendogs+Cats. Well, they disabled the wi-fi so there is like no internet in here. Really, in Nintendogs+Cats, all you have to do is to take care of your pets, make them go in contests and whatnot. I sighed as I put away my 3DS. Seriously, what am I going to do?

Just then, a flight attendant came in the isle and started to collect trash. I grabbed our trash and placed them in the trash bag. When the attendant left, Pink Gold Peach started to snore loudly. 'Sheesh. I wish Shy Guy was here so he could shut her up. Besides, I do miss him. Wonder what's he doing now.

Most of the people in this flight aren't familiar. The only ones that are familiar to me are the pilot and some of the flight attendants. The lady that picked our trash up doesn't look familiar but she somewhat looks like Birdo. Heck,I I don't even know her well.

I was starting to get a bit sleepy so I made myself comfortable and took a. nap.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

More hours came to pass until what's left is the final hour. Both friends are sleeping very peacefully until…

"Once again this is Captain Toadiko speaking. We are down to the last 30 minutes before landing so will everyone wake up and buckle your seatbelts. The flight attendants will come and check. Thank you."

Pink Gold Peach woke up first and realized that Maggie is sleeping. "Psstl Maggie wake up! We're about to land." she whispered. "Give me five more minutes. No! An hour." the koopa replied. 'Didn't I just said that this morning?' Pink Gold Peach thought. Then, Magenta finally woke up. "Prepare yourself. We're landing."

"Okay Pinky."

Just then, the flight attendant came checking the passengers to see if they're seatbelt were buckled. To Magenta's attention, the flight attendant looked like... Goomba. Once Goomba was done doing his business, everyone gasped when the plane started landing.

"How did Goomba checked our seatbelts when he's so short?" Maggie asked. "Tippy-Toes?" the metal princess replied.

"Isn't that Princess Peach's castle?" Pink Gold Peach asked, pointing to the pink-roofed palace. "Yes Pinky. That is where I'm gonna work for her." the koopa replied. "Wait why do you need to work for her?" "Because one of her Mushroom-Jerks is going on a vacation for a year."

Once the landing was finished, the pilot said, "Welcome to Mushroom Kingdom everyone. If this is your final destination, please proceed to the Baggage Claim. If this is a stop-over, please proceed to your next gate for you next flight. Once again, welcome to Mushroom Kingdom."

Everybody proceeded to grab their things and head out for the exit.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pinky, let's go to the Taxis. Then we'll be there by Mushroom Palace by lunch." Magenta said. But she realizes she was missing something. "Pinky, I think I'm missing an earring." "Well go find it! I'll take the luggages and get a taxi but hurry up!" Pink Gold Peach said as she ran to the taxi stand with a rose luggage in her left hand, and a purple luggage in her right.<p>

Magenta went near the gate they came from. She felt something small under her left shoe. "Wait. I think I just stepped on something." she said. It was her earring.

She started to run to the place where Pink Gold Peach was waiting but she got lost. She continued to run when suddenly, she bumped a girl and knocked her luggages down. "Oh no, I'm very sorry miss! I was just in a hurry!" then she looked up at the girl. She was a human with light brown skin which is weird to Magenta because her skin was yellow. The girl had short black emo styled hair with neon colored bangs. Her eyes were purple, almost like Magenta's. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a black shirt underneath it with a band that Magenta is not familiar of. She was also wearing black ripped jeans and black converse shoes."No need to be sorry. I wasn't watching my way as well."

"Why are you such in a hurry?" the girl asked. "My friend is waiting for me in the taxi stand and then I got lost. I didn't want to make her wait for so long so I ran. " the fallen koopa replied. "Oh don't worry! I'll take you there! Besides, I've been in this place for a lot of times." the girl replied and helped Magenta up. They started to walk for their destination.

* * *

><p><strong>How's this chapter? To my opinion, I think it's fine.<strong>

**Thank you kookylover98 for your OC! Pm me if there were problems about it that I have to fix. :)**

**By the way guys, if you're not familiar to the character, Pink Gold Peach, she was a new character in Mario Kart 8.I **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Princess Peach's Lavish Palace

**Heyo! Welcome to Chapter 4! Sorry I haven't update in a while. I have a lot of problems this week, including with a death in the family and also I'm not really in the mood so... yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Mario and whatnot goes to Nintendo, OCs belong to their owners, Maggie goes to me.**

* * *

><p>"So, if isn't much to ask, what's your name?" the girl asked. "Oh. Well my name's Magenta Velvet. Maggie for short." the koopa answered. "What about you? What's your name?" "I'm Violent Jones, the Koopalings' babysitter." Violent introduced. "Well, it's nice to meet you Violent." Maggie said. "So here's the taxi stand. Well, I'd better be off now. I got some babysitting to do." Violent said, waving. "Ok, bye!" Maggie said, waving back.<p>

Maggie soon bumped into Pink Gold Peach, who had a suspicious look in her face. "Who was that?" Pink Gold Peach asked in an annoyed tone. "Long story. Let's go." Magenta said as she got in the taxi.

* * *

><p>The ride was silent. When they finally got there, Magenta payed for the ride and they got off. "Come on Pink Gold Peach, you don't want to keep the princess waiting, do you?" Maggie said, but Pink Gold Peach didn't response. 'She probably has a bad feeling about me talking to stangers. I was just asking Violent for directions, and she did. Well, I guess I don't have to worry about it now,' Magenta shrugged the thought away.<p>

'Knock knock!' "Who's there? Toad will you get the door?" the princess yelled. Soon, Toad came and opened the door for them. "Ah, you must be Miss Magenta Velvet." Toad said. "Come in! Come in!"

They entered in Peach's lavish palace. 'It's huge!' Magenta thought. "Princess! It's Magenta, the maid you hired when one of us had to go on a vacation. "Hello! You know, you don't have to call me Princess. Call me Peach. That's what everyone in the kingdom calls me." Peach said. "Well, good morning Peach." Magenta said shaking her hand. "This one here is Pink Gold Peach." Magenta said, introducing the metal princess to the human princess.

"Toad, will you show them their room? And once you're done with that, I would like for Magenta to come here afterwards. I'll be in my throne room with my parents. It's the big door behind me." Peach said, pointing to the big door behind her. "Yes Princess. Follow me!" Toad said, answering Peach's question before leading the two for a tour around the castle.

"So, here's the second floor. This is where we'll have breakfast, lunch, dinner and stuff." Toad said, pointing to the huge table that has nothing but table cloth and chairs sitting on it. "We have breakfast at 7:30 a.m., lunch at 12:00 p.m. and dinner at 6:00 p.m. The kitchen is next to the dining room, and each floor has two bathrooms in it: if you see a bathroom in the left, it means there's a bathtub/shower in it. If you see one in the right, it means, there's only a toilet and a sink." Toad explained. The two nodded.

"Next up is the third floor, where most of the rooms are. The gold door in the left is the King's room. The silver door jext to it, is the Queen's room. The pink door next to the silver door is Princess Peach's room. Amd the bronze door next to it is Toadsworth's room." Toad explained. "What about the doors in the right?" Pink Gold Peach asked. "That's where the servants' rooms are. The blue door in the right is my room. The brown door next to it, is actually a guests' room. The door next to it and the one beside it are the doors of some servants. Now let's go to the hall in the right." Toad said as they took a turn on the right which leads to another hall with a set of eight doors like the next one.

"That door in the left with the letter 'I' in it is Pink Gold Peach's room. Remember though, all doors have a letter in it so you won't be confused. The room with a 'J' in it is Magenta's room. These two are your rooms from now on. Now, do you have any questions?" the two shook their heads which means 'no'. "Alright, if you have any questions, I'll be in my room at Hall 1. You can see the label 'HALL 1' up there, do you?" Toad said, pointing in the middle of the ceiling." "Yeah, we can see it." they both said in sync. "Jinx." Maggie said. "Ok, so see you guys for lunch!" Toad said

"Now what do we do?" Pink Gold Peach asked. "Well you can go wander around. Peach needs me. So I'll see you for lunch." Magenta said.

"Okay bye!"

"Later."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Pink Gold Peach... (Pink Gold Peach's POV)<strong>_

"Well like she said, I'll just go wander around the castle." I said. Maybe I could go to the next floor because Toad hasn't showed us yet.

I went to the staircase that leads to the fourth floor. I looked around. It has a huge balcony to my left and to my right was a huge room. It had a label on it that says 'Ballroom.' Cool. No wonder this castle is huge. I walked to the door of the ballroom and to my suprise the door was huge too! But, it's locked, heh. Why did I bother coming up here anyway.

I finally decided to quit my sight-seeing for a while. This is getting boring. Without Magenta with me for a moment my day is just full of boredom.

I went down the staircase and walked to my room. I lazily jump to my bed. "What a day." I said to myself.

_**With Magenta... (Magenta's POV)**_

I ran down the stairs and all the way to the first floor when I bumped my head on the rail. "Ow." I said.

I went to the throne room like what Peach said. I knocked twice before opening, and I heard a male voice. "Come in! " he said. "Um, excuse me, I need to see the princess." I said. "Oh there you are, Magenta! Father, this is Magenta, the lady I hired because of one of our servants is on vacation for an excuse. Oh! And Magenta, this King Arnold, my father, but you may call him, King Arnold." Peach said which caused me and the king to shake hands.

* * *

><p><strong>That was my longest chapter so far... Well see ya for Chapter 5!<strong>


	5. The Undefendable Matter (Part 1)

**_The Stupid Flashback..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I <em>_only have 2 submitted OCs so far, and it's already Chapter 5. If you wanted to submit an OC, (Or make up a character) you have to fill the following:_**

**_Name:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Race:_  
><span>**

**_Appearance:_  
><span>**

_**Other Stuff:**_

**I'm sorry guys and gals! This isn't a chapter! It is because I'm having problems for this chapter. I just couldn't think well. I have a lot of problems lately so I'm gonna let YOU guys to plan out the chapter! It doesn't have to be very long. Just plan out a short summary for the chapter. I'll take care of the rest. :)**

** Please leave your ideas on a review. NO PMS PLEASE! I have a lot of PMs and I can't delete all of them because they were too many. And if you have time, don't forget to submit an OC.**** (Or just make up a character. It's fine by me.) Once I have pick an idea, I will immediately delete this author's note and replace it as a chapter.**

**Again, please review some ideas on Chapter 5 and I'll glady appreciate it. (If you want more explanation on this, feel free to PM me! Because I'm pretty sure there will be more ideas than clarifications.)**

**Sorry for the hold up!**

**-Royal Star Bell,**

**Author of 2 stories in FanFiction**

_**End of the stupid flashback**_

* * *

><p><strong>Royal: You know what guys (and gals)? Forget about everything above except the OC thing. I didn't have any PMs or reviews ever since that happened so I decided that I have a plan for this chapter instead of making you guys and gals planning this chapter.<strong>

**Also, the new OCs will be appearing in every chapter from now on so they can have a big role in the story.**

**Example: If I want to cut off the scene with Pinky and Maggie in it for a while, I'll 'teleport' to the scene with some of the OCs, so they can too, have a big role in the story.**

**Just a little heads-up for this chapter and throughout the story. ;-D**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

It was officially lunch time at the Mushroom Palace. Everyone was having mashed potatoes, vegetables, rice, and chicken. After lunch, the royal mushroom family decided that every servant can have some free time.

Pink Gold Peach and Magenta were out playing ball with all the servants.

"Toad! Heads-Up!" Magenta said as she threw the fat ball to the small-sized servant. Unfortunately, he missed. "Wha— Why am I always the first person out of this game?!" Toad whined. "Haha, because you suck." his sister, Toadette yelled. "I'll give this one to Onyx."

A shy guy wearing a black robe, and a purple belt with a matching purple scarf and a kabuki mask ran up to catch it and he caught it successfully. "Oh yeah! Screw you Toadette!" he said. "Catch this one, Pink Gold Peach!" Onyx said as he threw the ball high up in the sky. But unfortunately, a strong wind came, so instead of going to her hands, it went to the palace's roof. They all heard a glass window break and a fuming King Arnold coming outside.

"WHO PERFORMED THIS NONSENSE MESS?!" he yelled. "HE DID!" all of the servants pointed at the black shy guy. "No! She did!" Onyx said, pointing to the metal princess. "SCREW YOU!" she yelled. Now, the five servants began yelling and arguing until...

"STOP! ALL OF YOU DON'T MAKE ENOUGH SENSE AT ALL! GUARDS, TAKE THEM TO THE BASEMENT!" the fuming king said as the guards grabbed Toad, Toadette, Pink Gold Peach, Magenta, and Onyx and led them to the most ugliest room of the palace: The Basement.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>With Violent Jones (OC), Koopalings, Kamek, and Bowser...<strong>  
><em>

"Violent! Go make the Koopa-Brats have fun outside. Queen Bowser said so." Kamek said. "Woah, woah, woah. _Queen _Bowser?! HAHAHAHA!" Violent said, as she laugh. "Do you think King Bowser is a woman? Wait till I tell 'em." she said as she skipped to the throne room.

"King Bowser! Kamek the Magikoopa just called you a queen!" Violent yelled. "He what?! Tell him to get his lazy bottom over here." the reptile yelled. Then Violent ran away to get Kamek.

"Ooooh Kamek! You're in serious trouble, man!" Violent said, teasing Kamek. "Okay. I'll go to Lord Bowser and tell him I'm sorry then go out and get those Koopalings." he said.

**Time skipped...**

"C'mon Koopalings! Let's go and have fun outside! You look bored, right?" Violent yelled from the hallway. The first ones to ran out of their rooms were Iggy and Lemmy, the playful ones. "Let's go!" they said in unison. "Not now! we have to wait for your siblings." Then Larry, Wendy, Morton, and Roy got out as well. "Whatabout' Luddy and Junior?" Roy said, rubbing his bald head.

Just then, Bowser Jr. got out of his room with a Bullet Bill and crashed into his siblings and the babysitter. "Ooh. That smarts." he said. Then Ludwig came out. "Vhat are you idiots doing?! Vhis iz not time to ran around!"

"We were just going outside when Junior came out with a Bullet Bill then BAM! Everyone one of us, well except you of course, tumbled around like circus people. And then, you came out, saying, 'Vhat are you idiots doing?!' Hmm. Maybe that circus thing we just did might be interesting for Lem—" Morton said, right before Roy can punch him in the face, which caused the chatterbox-koopaling to tumble over. "When will you drop your blabbermouthness!?" Roy said. "Never."

"If anyvone needs me, come kick me in my room." Ludwig said, as he ran back to his room, eventually making horrible music, which filled in the hallways.

"Well. Let's leave him alone before we go deaf!" Iggy said as all eight of them ran out of the castle.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Magenta (OC), Pink Gold Peach, Toad, Toadette, and Onyx (OC)...<strong>_

The five servants went down the stairs to the basement with the guards grabbing them. The king followed.

"You five are staying here two days, and you'll return to your rooms tomorrow night. GOT IT?!" he yelled. "Yes, King Arnold." they said. Soon, they left.

"Pink Gold Peach, this was all your fault! You could've grabbed it!" Onyx shouted.

"DUN DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN." Magenta said, trying to make the metal princess and the black Shy Guy to stop arguing.

"Don't blame me, you lazybones. Blame the wind." Pink Gold Peach argued back.

"DUN DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN." the purple and pink koopa said again, this time even louder.

"Yes. I'll blame the wind. Which is what you want!" Onyx yelled.

"DUN DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN." Once again, the koopa said, interjecting the arguement.

"Can you stop her? She's annoying me." Toad said, tapping Toadette in the shoulder.

"No. Let her do it. It's kinda entertaining." the pink toad responded.

"You know what Onyx?"

"What?"

"THIS IS JUST MY FREAKING FIRST DAY HERE IN MUSHROOM KINGDOM! AND NOW YOU RUIN IT JUST FOR THAT STUPID BALL!" Pink Gold Peach shouted as loud as she could and eventually, she started coughing.

"DUN DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN." Magenta said, which bothered them a lot except for Toadette. Finally, she got bothered a little.

" AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M THE LOUSY COOK IN THIS CASTLE AND WHO DO YOU THINK IS GONNA COOK NOW? HUH? HUH!?" Onyx yelled back.

"DUN DUN DUN D—"

"CAN YOU DROP IT, WOMAN!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness of this planned chapter! Like I said, I'll try and put all of the OCs in each chapter so they can each have a big role. :D<strong>

**Also, thank you to Demonfox25 for your OC! PM if there were problems about him that I need to fix.**

**Anywho Bye! For now.**


	6. The Blue-Ish Arrivals

Hello— Darn it.** I have nothing to say today. Has anyone realized that I changed my Pen Name? Anyways, I'd appreciate it if you guys go check out my story too on Fiction Press. It's called 'A Promise To Keep' and the first chapter is so boring so yeah.**

**Good news! We have two new OCs joining for this chapter! I guess that's why this chapter is called: 'The Blue-ish Arrivals'**

**Disclaimer: Here are the OC owners:**

**The OCs so far:**

**1. Magenta Velvet — Royal Marigold**

**2. Violent Jones — kookylover98**

**3. Onyx — Demonfox25**

**New OCs:**

**4. Princess Cindy Pop — Princess Pop**

**5. Sky Toad — Sky Toad**

**From now on, every time someone requested for their OC to be here, I'll list all the OCs so far for the next chapter. Um, do you get what I mean?**

**Disclaimer (Continued): Mario goes to Nintendo citizens! (LOL)**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN GROSS STUFF XD**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Meanwhile with Violent Jones (OC) and the Koopalings...<strong>_

"Taggy, Violent! You're it!" Larry said as he tagged the running Violent. "Not fair, Larry! I was tagged like five seconds ago!" Violent said as she tried to tag Roy but missed. "Think you can tag me, ya babysitter?"

"Not nice, Roy!" Violent yelled as she ran to tag Wendy.

"GGGRRRRRRRR!"

Everyone stopped running, only to look at a red-faced Magikoopa.

"Woah Kamek! What's up?" Morton said as he ran to Kamek. "NONE OF YOUR UGLY BUSINESS!" Kamek yelled.

"Then, why are you so mad?" Lemmy asked.

"Queen Bowser is going to punish me for a week!" Kamek yelled when eventually...

"Kamek! Get your farting butt over here!" Bowser shouted. Loud enough for everyone outside to cover their ears. Then, Kamek let out a little fart before going in the castle.

"EWWWW!" everyone said.

Everyone ran to the throne room where Bowser is at.

"Ugh, what is it, your girlyness?!" Kamek said.

"STOP MISTAKING ME AS A GIRL!" Bowser yelled.

"Wow, King Pop. You'll look awesome if you were a girl!" Roy said. "Just like Bowser Junior! He has that red ponytail on his head, that's why he looked like gay."

"Don't call me gay!" Bowser Jr. yelled, and started chasing Roy.

Once again, Ludwig Von Koopa burst out to the throne room saying,

"VHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!"

"The same quote again?" everyone yelled at once.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Meanwhile in the basement with Pink Gold Peach, Magenta (OC), Onyx (OC), Toad, and Toadette, 6:00 P.M...<strong>_

"CAN YOU DROP IT, WOMAN?!" everyone, except for Toad who covered Magenta's mouth, screamed in unison.

"OKAY, OKAY! SHEESH!" Magenta said, with her voice muffled under Toad's mouth. When Toad exited his hand from Magenta's mouth, a trail of saliva came out. "Eww, eww, EWWW!" Toadette said in a sing-song voice, as Toad placed his hand on her shirt. "TOAD! WHAT THE HECK!" she screamed.

"Where did that came from? Koopas don't have saliva." Magenta said.

"Who's gonna cook up there?" Onyx asked.

"No one." Pink Gold Peach answered when they heard footsteps.

"Oh no. A stranger. Let's hide." Toadette said, then everyone nodded and hid under a nearby table.

"Here's your foo—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the five servants screamed as loud as they can, eventually letting the servant dropped the tray of their food for dinner.

"Toadsworth!" everyone said in unison, even Toadsworth, who didn't realized that he said his own name.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Meanwhile with Princess Peach, King Arnold, and Queen Jezebel...<strong>_

"Stupid servants." King Arnold murmured.

"Arnold, their not stupid." Queen Jezebel said.

_Knock, Knock! _

"Wonder who can that be?" Peach said as she ran out of the throne room.

Peach answered the door, only to find out two ladies wearing blue.

"Peach! Long time, no see! It's been a year!" a princess with long brown hair said as she started to hug Peach. She was wearing a dress similar to Peach's but blue with clouds on it.

"Princess Cindy! It's nice to see you! How's Cloud Kingdom?"

"It's fine. My grandfather gave me permission to visit you. Also, I have a little company for Toad and Toadette."

A Toad that looks similar to Toadette appeared. Except, she was wearing blue and has only one pigtail.

"Hi Peach! It's me, Sky Toad!" Sky Toad said and a following bark came to play.

"Rrrrruff, rrrruufff!" the Spike said and he tried to bite Peach.

"SIT!" Sky Toad said to her pet, and he obeyed, eventually sitting on the carpet. "Good boy. Anyway, where's Toad and Toadette? I'd love to see them."

"Oh no." Peach said in an annoying tone.

"What is it?" Cindy asked.

"I-I just remembered. I have to go to the bathroom." Peach said as she ran to the 'Bathroom'.

"Wait a second! That's not the way to the bathroom! That's the way to the basement!" Sky Toad and Cindy said in unison.

"Did Peach get lost in her own castle?" Sky Toad asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. This chapter came out faster and shorter than I expected. <strong>

**Thank you Princess pop for your OC! PM me if there were problems about her that I need to fix.**

**Also, thank you Sky Toad for your OC! Review if there were problems about her that I need to fix.**

**See you for Chapter 7!**

**Oh yeah, I forgot. I have a poll in my profile!**


	7. The Undefendable Matter (Part 2)

**Royal: The story is not even halfway done yet! XD Yes, this story is already planned on my head. This is why I update so quickly. Or not. Luckily, we've already passed about 1/4 of this story. Oh, and I was planning for this:**

** Review (Or PM me) if you want SKTMK (Sunshine Kingdom To Mushroom Kingdom) to have a sequel to it. It'll be cool! All OCs from this story can go to the sequel! I might be doing a preview when we get to the last four chapters of the story.**

**Heads up: In this story, the first 15 chapters will have a lot of humor in it but when it comes to the final chapters, it will get a little twist-up WITH humor so I'm planning to change the genre (or maybe not) of this story.**

**Disclaimer: OCs belong to their owners, Magenta belongs to me, Mario goes to Nintendo.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Magenta (OC), Onyx (OC), Pink Gold Peach, Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth...<strong>_

"Aww man! That was our food! Thanks to you idiots, we wouldn't have screamed if it wasn't for Toadette." Onyx yelled as he pointed to the pink toad.

"Don't blame me! Blame Toadsworth for intruding here without letting us know!" Toadette yelled.

"Um. Did you cooked it, Toadsworth?" Pink Gold Peach asked.

"Yes, I did. Now I'm gonna cook it again. Thanks to you." Toadswrth said as he turn back to leave the basement. Unfortunately, he got bumped by a pink princess.

"AAAUUUGGGGHH!" Toadsworth yelled as he fell backwards from the stairs.

"Goodness me! Sorry Toadsworth!" Peach said.

Soon, there were more running footsteps.

"Ugh, now who's that?" Peach asked.

Cindy, Sky Toad, and Spike (Well I don't really know what to name her pet XD) came in. Cindy looked ashamed and embarrassed at the same time.

"Er, how was your 'bathroom break'?" she asked.

"We came here because... er,,," Sky Toad said.

"I lied to you about the 'bathroom' thing. I came here because I heard a scream." Peach explained.

"Oops." the six servants said.

"I was just worried about who's gonna cook up there." Onyx explained, pointing to the ceiling.

"Well that's a first." Sky Toad said.

"RRRUUUUFFF!" Spike said as he started to run around the basement.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" everyone shrieked.

"There's a spike on the loose!" the princesses said.

"Sit down, you over-protected pet!" Sky Toad said as she started chasing after her pet.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Violent (OC), Koopalings (Including Junior), Kamek, and Bowser...<strong>_

"Your punishment is to... clean the toilet!" Bowser yelled. "With Larry!"

"Why me?! I'm the youngest!" Larry whined.

"Correction: You're the second to youngest." Bowser Jr. said.

"GAY!" Roy yelled.

"Vhat in the world?" Ludwig said.

"Just go and clean the freaking toilet." Bowser said. Soon, Kamek left to the bathroom. However, Larry was still standing there, with his mouth open.

"JUST GO CLEAN THE FREAKING TOILET, ALL RIGHT!" Bowser yelled.

"Y-Yes, King Dad!" Larry shouted, eventually leaving the throne room.

"Poor Kamek." Violent said.

"Who want to play instruments with me?" Ludwig asked.

"NEVER!" everyone yelled. Ludwig sighed and left the room.

"Who wants to play ball with me?" Lemmy asked.

"NEVER!" everyone yelled, again. Lemmy then left the room, as well.

"Who wants to punch Morton with me?" Roy asked.

"NEVER!" everyone said, again.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Morton yelled. And they both left the room.

"Who wants to do experiments with me?" Iggy asked.

"NEVER!" everyone yelled. Even Bowser. Iggy left the room. "Well I'm gonna go do it my own then!"

"Who want to play 'gay' with me?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Didn't Roy just called you gay about a minute ago?" Violent said.

"WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAA?" Bowser Jr. yelled then he left the room.

"WHO WANTS TO HELP ME AND KAMEK SCRUB THE TOILET?!" Larry asked from afar.

"Hey, shut up!" Kamek said.

"EEEWWWWWW!" Wendy and Violent said.

"YUCK!" said Bowser.

"NO ONE!" they all said in unison.

"Who wants to wear make-up with me?" Wendy asked.

"I would, but, no thanks." Violent said, leaving he throne room.

"Go do it yourself. I'm gonna go cook dinner." Bowser said.

Now that Wendy is all alone in the room, she decided to go to her room instead.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Meanwhile in Mushroom Palace...<strong>_

Right now, there was chaos in the basement. All because of Spike, barking around and running all over the place.

"SIT DOWN, OR I'LL NEVER GIVE YOU TREATS AGAIN!" Sky Toad yelled. Then Spike finally sat down, whimpering.

"Phew." everyone said.

"Hey, where's Toadsworth?" Peach asked.

"Maybe he went to go cook some more food." Cindy answered.

"Possibly." Magenta said.

"G'night." Toad said as he fell to the floor, acting like as if he was unconscious.

"Toad! It's only 7:30! Come on!" Peach yelled.

"Well whatever the time is, I'm sleeping." Toad said. Soon, after ten minutes, Toad was fast asleep, leaving Pink Gold Peach, Peach, Cindy, Sky Toad, Spike, Onyx, Magenta, and Toadette wide awake.

"At least that's done. I'm outta here." Cindy said, breaking the silence.

"Cindy, you just ruined the peaceful moment!" Sky Toad said, eventually leaving the basement with Spike.

"I'm gonna go tell Father about this mess." Peach said. Nobody else came to stop her.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Kamek and Larry...<strong>_

"Where's the soap?" Kamek asked.

"I don't know. Go look for it yourself. I'm gonna go play Wii." Larry said, leaving the bathroom, only when to find out that Kamek was pulling him back with his wand.

"H-Hey! No fair!" Larry said.

"Stay here until you get that done." Kamek said, handing him a bucket of water and soap.

"Awwww." Larry whined. "Wait. How did you find the soap?"

* * *

><p><strong>Royal: Well, well, well. That was Part 2 of The Undefendable Matter. Isn't is short and boring?<strong>

**Well, anywho, see ya for Chapter 8!**


	8. Making A Phone Call (Part 1)

**Holy cow. I am so sorry for updating so late. I have orchestra practice AND choir practice like 3 or 2 times a week. But I'll try and update as fast as I can if I don't wanna disappoint my readers!**

**Well, well, well. If it isn't Chapter 8. Never mind. Let's go on with the story.**

**Note: To those of you who are reading 'A Perilous Journey: A Wizard's Quest' I deleted it. Sorry. It's just that I got reviews that judge/correct my story too quickly. I tell you. Nobody's perfect. Again, I'm sorry for deleting the story but, hopefully, I can post it back again. I just have to start all the way from the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Here are the current OCs so far:**

**Magenta Velvet - Royal Star Bell**

**Violent Jones - kookylover98**

**Onyx - Demonfox25**

**Cindy Pop - Princess pop**

**Sky Toad - Sky Toad**

**And we have 3 ****more OCs joining! Let's see. *takes out ripped paper from nowhere* Ooh, I can't read it. *tapes ripped paper back together* They ****are:**

**Wolfe Hane - wolfGirl601**

**Peachy - Glumshanks**

**Harry McSnab - Glumshanks**

**Disclaimer: (Continued)**

**Lastly, ****Mario goes to Nintendo. Ugh the disclaimer sucks. Except for the OC part.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Kamek and Larry...<strong>_**  
><strong>

"I said how did you find the soap?!"

"I poofed it from its hiding spot. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and flush myself in the toilet so I may never go back here again!" Kamek said as he went straight for the toilet.

"Wait. What?!" Larry shouted.

"So long sucker!" Kamek said as he jumped on the toilet.

"Noooo! Kamek!"

Too late. Before Larry could say one last word, Kamek was eventually sucked into the toilet...

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Mushroom Palace 8:30 p.m. With Princess Peach<em>**

"Father, something funky is going on down the basement. Will you go check it out while I make a phone call?" Peach asked. No answer. "So that means 'yes'." Peach said as she went to the phone to make a phone call.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Somewhere in Mushroom City...<strong>_

In Mushroom City Downtown, there was an impatient huckit crab wearing a black leather jacket and shades and a silent star bunny wearing pink shorts, thick round glasses, and braces.

"How long till Wolfe is done shopping?! I'm sick of waiting!" the huckit crab yelled and started to tap his foot impatiently.

"Relax! nothing's wrong with a bit of shopping!" the star bunny answered.

Soon, a tall girl with silver hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a white tank top underneath a black jacket, black skirt, combat boots and a moonstone pendant, ran out of the store's door with a tiny plastic bag in her right hand.

"What took you so long?" the star bunny asked.

"Don't ask me that, Peachy! Ask, 'What did you get from the store today?" Wolfe said.

"Okay. What did you get from the store today?"

"I got..." Wolfe said as she rummaged through her tiny plastic bag.

"THIS!" Wolfe said, holding up a sparkly rainbow paper clip.

"AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOU JUST BOUGHT A PAPER CLIP WITH SPARKLES ON IT?!" the huckit crab yelled.

"Aw, cheer up, Harry!" Peachy said.

_RRRRIIIIINNNGGGGG! RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!_

"Great, it's my broken phone." Harry said.

_"Hello, who in the world is this?"_

_"Princess Peach."_

_"Great, what do you need from me, girlie?"_

_"I need you, Peachy, and Wolfe to come to the castle. I have something for you three."_

Harry hunged up the phone.

"Who is it?" the two asked in unison.

"Princess Peach. She wants all three of us to go to her pinky castle. You two go. I'm not going." Harry said as he stomped his way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter. This is just the first part of 'Making A Phone Call'.<strong>

**Thank you, wolfGirl601 and Glumshanks for your OC(s)! PM me if there is something wrong about them that I need to fix!**

**Toodles 'till Chapter 9!**


	9. Making A Phone Call (Part 2)

**I am so sorry readers! I haven't been updating! I'll make sure that I update as fast as I can.**

**Disclaimer: OCs belong to... (In Appearance Order)**

**Magenta Velvet - Royal Star Bell**

**Violent Jones - kookylover98**

**Onyx - Demonfox25 **

**Cindy Pop - Princess pop**

**Sky Toad - Sky Toad**

**Peachy & Harry McSnab- Glumshanks**

**Wolfe Hane - wolfGirl601**

**New OCS coming up next chapter are:**

**Monik Venus - Sally McGee**

**Samson - Roger Man**

**Disclaimer (Continued): Mario belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Bowser In The Kitchen...<strong>_

"Here comes the most horrible part: Washing the dishes." Bowser muttered.

But unfortunately, when he turn on the faucet, the faucet grew bigger.

"What's going on?" he said. "Hey brats! Come see this!"

The Koopalings and Violent ran to the kitchen as fast as they could.

"What's happening?" they all asked.

"Oh no..." Larry said.

Then a blue hat came out of the faucet.

"Hey, that looks like Kamek's!" Roy yelled.

"Vhatever." Ludwig muttered.

After that, the whole magikoopa body landed on the sink.

"KAMEK?!" everyone yelled.

"What is it your lowness?" he yelled.

"How did you... D'OHHHHHH!" Bowser yelled as he stomped out of the room.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Harry (OC), Peachy (OC), and Wolfe (OC)<strong>_

"It's a paper clip that acts like a magnet but it can stick to anything but metal! Watch this!" Wolfe said as she placed her paper clip in Peachy's bottom. And it sticked to it.

"OW! MY BUTT!" Peachy yelled as she started rubbing her bottom.

"How did that hurt?!"

"JUST GO TO GIRLIE'S CASTLE ALREADY!" Harry yelled.

"Oh no. You're coming with us." Wolfe said as she started pulling the jerky huckit crab.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Pink Gold Peach, Toadette, Magenta (OC), Onyx (OC), And A Sleeping Toad...<strong>_

After all the chaos, everyone in the basement was getting bored.

"When is Toad gonna wake up?" Toadette asked.

"We don't know." the rest answered.

"When is Toadworth coming back with our food? I'm so hungry." Pink Gold Peach asked.

"We don't know." the rest, again, answered.

"When will Sky Toad's pet stop barking?" Onyx said as he started covering his ears with his hands.

"Cindy! Help me make this stupid pet sit down!" Sky Toad yelled form upstairs.

"WOOF WOOF! WOOF WOOF!"

"Sorry! I can't! I'm leaving! Bye!" Cindy said as she ran to the front door.

"We don't know." the rest answered.

"When do I get paaaaancaaaaakes?" Toad asked and then snored again.

"Toad's probably in his dre-"

"WE DON'T KNOW OK? WE DON'T KNOW WHEN TOAD'S GONNA WAKE UP! WE DON'T WHEN TOADSWORTH'S COMING BACK! WE DON'T KNOW WHEN SPIKE'S GONNA STOP BARKING! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHEN TOAD WILL GET PANCAKES! OK?! NOW JUST KEEP YOUR LAME QUESTIONS TO YOURSELVES!" Magenta said.

"Sheesh. She's so irritated." Onyx said.

"I heard that!" Magenta said.

"Why do even get to stay here just for that stupid window? They can fix it right?" Pink Gold Peach asked.

"I said keep your questions to your-"

"OKAY! OKAY! WE GET IT!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Princess Peach in the throne room...<strong>_

"Father did you already check the wreckage?" Peach asked.

"Who did you call, my daughter?"

_'That is not what he calls me.' _Peach thought.

_Knock Knock!_

Peach ran out of the throne room.

"Hey, you didn't even answer my question yet!" the king yelled.

"Leave her alone?" the queen said.

"Is that even a question?"

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously when can I stop making such short chapters?! Grrrr! Okay never mind!<strong>

**Monik Venus and Samson will appear in the next chapter: Making A Phone Call (Part 3) **


	10. Making A Phone Call (Part 3)

**Bell (Me): It's a bird!**

**Magenta: It's a plane! **

**Both: NO WAIT! IT'S CHAPTER TEN! *looks up on a cloud that says 'Chapter 10'***

**Bell: Jinx**

**Magenta: Pfft. I'm outta here. See ya later.**

**Bell: Where are you going?**

**Magenta: To Chapter 10 *turns back and leaves***

**Bell: :-/ Um, wow. A weird thing to start off a chapter. Well I'll just go ahead and say the Disclaimer.**

**~OCS GO TO (It's always in appearance order from now on): ~**

**Magenta Velvet - Royal Star Bell**

**Violent Jones - kookylover98**

**Onyx - Demonfox25**

**Cindy Pop - Princess pop**

**Sky Toad - Sky Toad**

**Peachy & ****Harry McSnab - Glumshanks**

**Wolfe Hane - wolfGirl601**

**~New OCS in this chapter are: ~**

**Monik Venus - Sally McGee**

**Samson - Roger Man**

**~New OCs appearing next Chapter~**

**Toadelynne Mush - Royal Star Bell (Yep, it's another OC... from me.)**

**~Last Disclaimer~**

**Mario & Whatsoever - Nintendo**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Princess<strong>_** _Peach..._**

"Seriously, who is at the door this time?" Peach whispered to herself when Sky Toad came into the halls, running after Spike, and bumping onto Peach which caused the mushroom princess to fall.

"Whoops! Sorry Princess! Let me help you up." Sky Toad said as she lend a hand for Peach to get up.

"Why are you on a hurry?" Peach asked.

"To follow my pet. He's uncontrollable right now. Where are you off to, Peach?"

"I heard the doorbell, or a loud knock on the door and I am on my way to answer it. Now if you will excuse me," Peach said her unfinished sentence as she ran to the door, which was making even louder knocks.

* * *

><p>When Peach finally made it to the door, the knocks were as loud as a maximum-volume radio close to your ear. Peach then opened the door and she was rudely bumped by a green anthropomorphic kangaroo. Followed by a mutant turtle.<p>

"You in the pink dress! Where is Princess Toadstool? I have some things to steal from her!" he said. Then he took of running in the hallways.

'Pfft. Does he know that I am Princess Toadstool?' Peach thought.

"I'm sorry, Princess! It's just that this kangaroo by the name of Samson just came into the Mushroom Kingdom without letting any of you know." the turtle said.

"It's okay now that I know. I have to tell my parents. Come with me, Monik." Peach said as she led the mutant turtle to the throne room where her parents are.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>In The Throne Room...<strong>_

"Mother, Father, Monik Venus is here with some new-"

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"GRRRRR! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK IS THAT AGAIN? I ALREADY ANSWERED THE DOOR LIKE THREE TIMES!" Peach yelled, right in front of her parents, which is, horrible. Even for a princess.

Peach then left the room, leaving her parents with Monik.

"So Monik, what brings you in here for this evening?" the king asked.

"Never mind, it was all a joke. I'm gonna go get some azzip." Monik said, heading for the front door.

"What in the world does 'Azzip' mean?" Queen Jezabel asked.

"DON'T ASK ME! ASK THE TURTLE THAT JUST LEFT 5 SECONDS AGO!"

"You mean Monik Venus?"

"YES!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bell: Sorry again for that Supah-Di-Dupah short chapter. This is probably the shortest chapter so far in this story!<strong>

**Sally McGee and Roger Man, please leave a review OR pm me if I didn't get your OC right.**

**You can probably guess that Toadelynne Mush is a Toad, right?**

**Anyway, can you guess what does 'azzip' mean?**

**Probably you can. See ya for Chapter 11: Making A Phone Call Part 4!**

**...**

**Whoops! I mean Making A Phone Call Part 3!**

**...**

**Wait yeah, it is MAPC Part 4.**

**...**

**No it's-**

**Magenta: Hey I'm back.**

**Bell: Pfffffft.**

**Magenta: Wha-**

**Bell: Uh...Where did you came from?**

**Magenta: Chapter 10**

**Bell: :-/**


	11. Making A Phone Call (Part 4)

**Bell: I think the worst chapter in this story was... Chapter 10. Or that's just my opinion.**

**That last chapter definitely needs re-writing. Yep, it did hit my face. Or sure it felt like to me.**

**This chapter is going to be like... Super short. Because it's the last part of Making A Phone Call so please forgive me. The next chapter will be long. I promise. Again. **

**Ok. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: What?**

**Bell: Do your stupid thing!**

**Disclaimer: What stupid thing?!**

**Bell: Fine, I'll do it... For the sake of this story!**

**...**

**...**

**OCS belong to:**

**1. Magenta Velvet - Royal Star Bell**

**2. Violent Jones - kookylover98**

**3. Onyx - Demonfox25**

**4. Cindy Pop - Princess pop**

**5. Sky Toad - Sky Toad**

**6. Peachy - Glumshanks**

**7. Harry McSnab - Glumshanks**

**8. Wolfe Hane - wolfGirl601**

**9. Samson - Roger Man**

**10. Monik Venus - Sally McGee**

**11. Toadelynne Mush - Royal Star Bell**

**Finally. Then Mario and all the whatnot goes to Nintendo!**

**Disclaimer: Let the story end!**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Disclaimer: Why not?**

**Everyone: 'Cause you suck!**

**Magenta: Can we just get started on this freaky chapter!?**

**Bell: SHUT YOUR MOUTHS PEOPLE!**

**Everyone: ...**

**Bell: Ok sorry. That was soooo rude of me.**

**...**

**Anyways, let the chapter, or chapters, begin!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Darkland, Bowser's Castle 9:00 p.m.<strong>_

"Why are we eating so late?" Violent asked as she took a seat in front of the huge table filled with turkey, mashed potatoes, salads, and... Cupcakes.

"Ooh, salads!" Iggy yelled, grabbing a carrot from the salad, when Ludwig stopped him.

"You haven't vash your claws yet!"

"You mean hands?"

"Just go already!"

"Um King Pop, why are we having cupcakes?" Roy asked.

"That's for dessert you brat! Kamek baked them!" Bowser yelled, pointing at Kamek.

'It wasn't me!' Kamek mouthed to make sure Bowser doesn't hear it.

"What are you waiting for? Let's dig in!" Lemmy yelled.

"YEAH!" Everyone else said. Except for Bowser, who just sighed heavily.

"Heck, yeah."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Peachy (OC), Wolfe (OC), and Harry (OC)... (Note: Happened before Peach got mad about having to answer the door three times)<strong>_

The trio is now dashing to the Mushroom Palace which lies ahead. When they get there, Harry knocked on the door so loudly.

Then a furious Princess Peach came answering the knock.

"Oh, it's you three." She said.

"Why do we have to come here on this fine night Princess?" Wolfe asked, hiding the sparkly paper clip.

"Oh, it's nothing. It is just a prank." Peach said as she shut the door.

"SEE!? THIS IS WHY I'M NOT COMING WITH YOU BUT YOU FORCED ME TO COME WITH YOU AND IT WAS ALL FOR NOTHING!" Harry yelled, eventually jumping around in circles, hitting his crab feet on the ground, furiously.

"Hey, usually I'm the one making pranks. Not Peach." Wolfe replied.

"Well, it's not a big of a deal." Peachy said, rubbing her eyes using her hands. Unfortunately, she was rubbing her glasses which made her vision blurry.

"I would rather be back home with my poor lil' Chain Chomp I left at my house." Wolfe said.

"Then why didn't you bring it so it can stop Girlie from doing such wrong things?!" Harry asked, still, in a furious condition.

"Moon's only a baby!" Wolfe yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Bell: ANNOUNCEMENT! By Chapter 20, I WILL NOT be accepting anymore OCS. And there are only 9 Chapters left before that happens. So you know what they say. Do it while THERE IS TIME! <strong>

**Well anyways, to anyone who celebrates this, (Unfortunately, I don't)**

**Everyone in this story: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Magenta: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Bell: You ruined the beautiful moment...**

**Magenta: Sorry?**

**Bell: Anyway, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Toadelynne: And see ya for the Chapter 12: Food Fight And A Gusty Blizzard.**


	12. A Gusty Blizzard

**Bell: Geez. How long have I updated since the last chapter. Did anyone had a great holiday? Ha.**

**Actually, this chapter is only called 'A Gusty Blizzard'. 'The Nasty Food Fight' will be in Chapter 13 so, my bad.**

**No one answered my question: What does azzip mean? It means _pizza _but it is spelled backwards.**

**No one also answered this question: Should SKTMK have a sequel? No one answered it so I'm making a poll of it. Be sure to check that!**

**Anywho, here we are, with the 'Special Chapter'. Hmm, since I don't know how to start this chapter, I think I should do it the boring way.**

**Peach: AWWWWWWW! *makes a kitty-cat face***

**Bell: Okay Guilty-Princess. Why don't we start it the stupid way?**

**Peach: I'M NOT GUILTY! I'M INNOCENT! *slaps Daisy in the face***

**Daisy: HEY NOW! WE DON'T DO THAT ON HOLIDAYS!**

**Peach: Well the author doesn't celebrate it. So we can do it here.**

**Bell: Hey! That's stupid! I celebrate New Year! DUH!**

**Disclaimer: Here I go again. **

**OCS belong to:**

**Magenta Velvet - Royal Star Bell**

**Violent Jones - kookylover98**

**Onyx - Demonfox25**

**Cindy Pop - Princess pop**

**Sky Toad - Sky Toad**

**Peachy/Harry McSnab - Glumshanks**

**Wolfe Hane - wolfGirl601**

**Samson - Roger Man**

**Monik Venus - Sally McGee**

**Toadelynne Mush - Royal Star Bell (She might appear in this chapter. Sorry for the delay!)**

**~New OCS next chapter are: ~**

**Red - Guest**

**Anime Guy - Forget you**

**Peach, Toadsworth, Toad, Toadette, Bowser, Ko****opalings, Bowser Jr., Kamek, And Etc. - Nintendo**

**Bell: *stops fighting with Peach And Daisy, turns to readers* _Note: By Chapter 20, I won't be accepting anymore OCS. So if you're reading this and still want your OC (or another) in this story, submit one by review/PM. Here's the information:_**

**_*Required:_**

**_Name:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Race/Species:_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_Other Stuff:_**

**_-Optional:_**

**_Past Story:_**

**_Likes:_**

**_Dislikes:_**

**_Fears:_**

**_Talents:_**

**_Home Place: (Ex. Mushroom Kingdom, Sarasaland, Sunshine Kingdom)_**

**_Birthdate:_**

**_(continued) So some of it is required and some are optional. From now on, if the requirements are not met, I will have to ask you to the ones that you still need. Otherwise, your OC will be in the following chapter. (Ex. If I submit my OC on Chapter 16 and requirements were not met, and I was asked to fix it, my OC will appear on Chapter 18)_**

**_Sorry! It just has to be that way! And only eight more chapters 'till this happens!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Back In The Basement...<em>**

"Holy cow. My belly's like so fat right now. I AM SOOOOO HUNGRY!" Toadette yelled as she started smashing the table in front of her. And then she hurt her arm. "OWWWWIE!"

Everyone else caught the sight of her and they laughed. "HAHAHAHAHA." Everyone laughed strangely.

"What's gotten into us?" Magenta asked. Everybody just shrugged.

"Dunno. The only thing I'm thinking about is the kitchen." Onyx said.

Then Toad woke up when he saw the switched-off robot.

"AAAH! PINK GOLD PEACH IS DEAD! AAAH!" Toad yelled running around in circles.

"We turned her off!" everyone, except Toad of course, exclaimed.

Suddenly, icicles appeared from the ceilings.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>With Toadsworth...<strong>_

The 60-year-old (Or at least that's how old I think he is) ran up the stairs to the kitchen as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. The palace started icing up as well.

"Wahh!" Toadsworth yelled as he fell to the slippery carpet.

Just then, a yellow Toad that almost looked like Toadette came down the stairs until she found an elderly toad.

"Toadelynne! I'm ok but please warn the others about this." Toadsworth said and the yellow toad nodded. Then, she went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Meanwhile in the kitchen...<strong>_

"Alert! Aler-" Toadelynne said as she crashed into the wall of the kitchen because she wasn't watching her way. She then fell on the ground, unconscious. Well, not really.

"Woah, are you okay?!" A purple Toad asked.

"Of course I'm fine!" Toadelynne said as she dust herself off.

"Well? I'm sorry!" the purple Toad said in an angry way.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Meanwhile with the Trio...<strong>_

After all that argument, a gusty wind came into play.

"Woah, what was that wind?" Peachy asked, while wiping her glasses.

"GUSTY WIND YOU IDIOT!" Harry yelled, starting to tackle Peachy but unfortunately, Wolfe stopped him and tackled she tackled him instead.

"Hey guys." Peachy said. No one answered.

"Guys..." Peachy continued, still, no one answered.

"GUYS! IT'S SNOWING!" Peachy yelled, which caught attention for the other two.

"Heh, good thing I'm wearing a jacket." Harry said.

"Bye. I'm gonna go home to take care of Moon." Wolfe said, turning to leave.

"Well? Enjoy your day-off!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>In Bowser's Castle...<strong>_

Everyone was in the living room watching the news in their huge flat-screen TV.

"Dad, the news said it was gonna snow in the Mushroom Kingdom! Now's our chance to get the Princess!" Bowser Jr. said.

"No, you fool. There's gonna be a _blizzard _in Mushroom Kingdom, so it means we don't have the chance to get that scum." Wendy explained.

"Well, if it's gonna snow in the Mushroom Kingdom, it means-" Violent stopped when a clash of thunder came into play.

"IT'S GONNA RAIN!" Everyone exclaimed and jumped altogether.

"Yeah, let's play in the rain." Bowser said.

"Well, you can do that if you wanna get sick. I'm not coming." Kamek said.

"C'mon, Kamek! It's gonna be fun!" Goomba said.

"Well whatever you do, you're never gonna convince be to play in that water."

* * *

><p><strong>Bell: This chapter took me A WEEK AND A HALF to finish, and it came out to be this short! <strong>

**Toadelynne: Well, bye and see ya for the food fight. *closes curtains***


End file.
